There's No Such Thing As Love
by Chrysanthemum3
Summary: The king and queen won't listen to their daughters, and married Kagome, Sango, and Rin to Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Miroku. There is no love in marriage for wealth, and money. That's what THEY think. RS, IK, MS 2nd Chapter Uploaded
1. Default Chapter

There's No Such Thing As Love  
  
­Summary:The King and queen are determined to marry their three daughters,Kagome, Sango, and Rin off, but they're not listening. So what better than to marry them to Prince Miroku, Prince Inuyasha, and Prince Sesshomaru? After all, there's no such thing as love in marriage for money and power. That's what THEY think...S/M, K/I, R/S  
  
Rating: Romance/Drama/Humor PG-13  
  
Disclamier:I.Do.Not.Own.Inuyasha.I.Wish.  
  
"Mother and father is hinting about marriage again,"huffed Sango as she entered the courtyard. Her sister Kagome looked up from picking up her fallen arrow. "Really?"she said incrediously. "Man, I thought they would've learned that we didn't want to be married when we play that thick on Prince Hobo and Prince whats-his-name." The youngest sister, Rin, looked up from sewing. "It was Pince Hojo and Prince Kouga, she reminded her oldest sister. Kagome frowned.   
  
"Why do you bother learning the Princes' names anyway? All they want from the marriage is the money," Kagome said. Sango, the oldest sister, picked up her boomerang, from the groung. "Time for us to plan another plan," she muttered. "Want to stake out the village?" "Sure," her younger sister choured. All of the princess lived double lives. Inside the walls of the castle, they were regular bred princesses, and love to whine. Outside the palace, their lives change dramatically.  
  
Sango was a demon exterminator. Armed with her boomerang, she and her cat named Kirara, were unbeatable. Kagome was a priestess. With her miko powers and her bow and arrows, any peson or demon needed of purifying came to her. She healed all her patients too. Rin was a healer. She loved growing things, and she could sew just about anything. Many of her tapesties were sold to the rich, and the money earned was given to poor. Rin was an excelent healer, and she was full of terrible coughing.   
  
One time, she almost died of the disease. The doctors were trying to bleed her to death. It was only when Kagome used her miko powers to predict what medicine that Rin needed, she got better. She was still stuck with an after sickness that plagues her. Sango, Kagome, and Rin didn't want to marry. They believed in love.  
  
They would only marry for love, they told their parents, but the king and queen wouldn't listen. They got so angry that they said there were no such thing as love in marriage. At that, Rin had burst into tears and ran from the room. She had not spoken to her parants unless she really had to. Rin was a romanticizer, and she always dreamed that a cloaked man would rescue her from this nightmare of a family.   
  
She loved her two sisters dearly, though. She was only 16, after all. Sango would be 18 in a day, and Kagoem was 17, the middle sister. "We're not puppets for your hands for power and wealth," Sango muttered under her breath. Somehow, they will all escape from nightmare of a fantasy. Whoever said being a princess was cool? It isn't! When Rin finishes the shifts, we'll show them what we can do. After all, they can't be possibly marrying the next day.. . . .   
  
"Sango?" a voice broke into her thoughts. "What is it, Rin?" Rin blushed. "Well,Sango..... . .I was thinking . . . .maybe we shouldn't go out to the village today. I need to finish these clothes so we may depart tomorrow." Sango smiled tenderly at her. "Okay, then," she said.   
  
"Then we'll have to think up of another plan..... . . "  
  
"Hey, what about we dress up as . . . . "  
  
~*~*~*~*~NEXT DAY*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sunlight streamed through one of the princesses' room. Sango and Kagome had thought of a plan, but almost nothing worked. Meanwhile, Rin told the others that she needed one more day to finish the shifts they were going to wear for the rest of their lives. Beginning tomorrow. . . .   
  
"Okay, just why did we volunteer to be the 3 unlucky princes in the world to marry those *shudder* ugly toads?" Prince Inuyasha muttered. "I dunno, are WE going to marry them? I had hoped to live my life with a beautiful woman for the REST of my life," Miroku also muttered. "Instead, our fathers gave us off for some pocketful of money to the three ugliest toads alive!"  
  
Sesshomaru winced. "How do you know if you didn't even see them for your own eyes?" a footman appeared at their side. The three princes turned to him. The footman gulped. "Your, your Majesties," he muttered. Miroku's eyes lit up. "You mean, the rumors aren't true after all?" he said excitely. The footman shrugged.   
  
"Top secret," he explained "Their Majesties wish to see you for the arrangement." He led them across the moat. On the way to the great hall, the brothers eyed the tapestries. Those tapestries must have cost a fortune, Sesshomaru thought to himself as he looked at them. They must be stinking rich, Inuyasha thought. I better snag a princess! Meanwhile, Miroku ignored everything except the thoughts in his head: If they're not ugly, then they musy be beautiful. And that means . . . .A line of drool appeared in his mouth.  
  
Inuyasha, noticing this, cuffed him in the ear. "Stop fooling around," he hissed at him. Miroku shot a glare in his direction, while Sesshomaru looked on, his face blank. The 27-year-old prince thought, I just want to get this over with. We have to obey our fathers, and that's why I agreed to this arrangement. Once I get this 'princess', and win her heand, I will have more power than anyone in the world!  
  
The three princes suddenly looked up and saw the king and queen coming toward them. "Welcome, boys," the king greeted them, shaking their hands rather forcefully. "May your future with our daughters be long lasting and full of happiness," the queen added, smiling at them. "Uh, Myouga, please go up and wake the princesses."   
  
Inuyasha's eyes popped out at this. "You mean," he said suspiciously, "you didn't didn't tell the pincesses about arrangement?" The king and queen glanced at each other. "I'm afraid not," the king confessed. "If we told them that they would be marrying on Sangp's birthday, they will surely run away."   
  
The three princes picked up on this. Run away? they all thought to themselves. Sudden;y, they heard a loud crash. They turned instinctively to the stairs that Myouga had walked up.   
  
"MYOUGA! Come back here!" they heard a female voice cried.   
  
*BASH*  
  
*BOOM*  
  
"How DARE YOU INVADE OUR PRIVACY! YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS!" another shouted.   
  
*CRASH*  
  
*FWWP*  
  
*BOOM*  
  
The three princes gaspe in horror. What arrangement did we get ourselves into? they all thought.   
  
*BOOM*  
  
"Hold him!"  
  
*CRASH*  
  
*BAM*  
  
*FWWP!*  
  
*CRASH*  
  
"Mercy!" Myouga's voice yelled. Wait a minute, Sesshomaru thought to himself. Maybe the other princess isn't so bad . . . .? This is not going according to plan . . . .  
  
Suddenly, 2 voices creid, "WHAT!?" The first voice cried out,"IT'S MY BRITHDAY FOR GOD'S SAKES!" The three princes sweatdropped.   
  
That, they decided, would be Sango.   
  
Chrysanthemum: HEEHEE! ^_^ Mweeeee! Sorry, but I just had tow rite this. I have to continue mr other sotires, so don't be surprised if I don't continue this! SORRY! Please review, onegai! Arigatou! ^___________^  
  
  
  
There's No Such Thing As Love  
  
­Summary:The King and queen are determined to marry their three daughters,Kagome, Sango, and Rin off, but they're not listening. So what better than to marry them to Prince Miroku, Prince Inuyasha, and Prince Sesshomaru? After all, there's no such thing as love in marriage for money and power. That's what THEY think...S/M, K/I, R/S  
  
Rating: Romance/Drama/Humor PG-13  
  
Disclamier:I.Do.Not.Own.Inuyasha.I.Wish.  
  
"Mother and father is hinting about marriage again,"huffed Sango as she entered the courtyard. Her sister Kagome looked up from picking up her fallen arrow. "Really?"she said incrediously. "Man, I thought they would've learned that we didn't want to be married when we play that thick on Prince Hobo and Prince whats-his-name." The youngest sister, Rin, looked up from sewing. "It was Pince Hojo and Prince Kouga, she reminded her oldest sister. Kagome frowned.   
  
"Why do you bother learning the Princes' names anyway? All they want from the marriage is the money," Kagome said. Sango, the oldest sister, picked up her boomerang, from the groung. "Time for us to plan another plan," she muttered. "Want to stake out the village?" "Sure," her younger sister choured. All of the princess lived double lives. Inside the walls of the castle, they were regular bred princesses, and love to whine. Outside the palace, their lives change dramatically.  
  
Sango was a demon exterminator. Armed with her boomerang, she and her cat named Kirara, were unbeatable. Kagome was a priestess. With her miko powers and her bow and arrows, any peson or demon needed of purifying came to her. She healed all her patients too. Rin was a healer. She loved growing things, and she could sew just about anything. Many of her tapesties were sold to the rich, and the money earned was given to poor. Rin was an excelent healer, and she was full of terrible coughing.   
  
One time, she almost died of the disease. The doctors were trying to bleed her to death. It was only when Kagome used her miko powers to predict what medicine that Rin needed, she got better. She was still stuck with an after sickness that plagues her. Sango, Kagome, and Rin didn't want to marry. They believed in love.  
  
They would only marry for love, they told their parents, but the king and queen wouldn't listen. They got so angry that they said there were no such thing as love in marriage. At that, Rin had burst into tears and ran from the room. She had not spoken to her parants unless she really had to. Rin was a romanticizer, and she always dreamed that a cloaked man would rescue her from this nightmare of a family.   
  
She loved her two sisters dearly, though. She was only 16, after all. Sango would be 18 in a day, and Kagoem was 17, the middle sister. "We're not puppets for your hands for power and wealth," Sango muttered under her breath. Somehow, they will all escape from nightmare of a fantasy. Whoever said being a princess was cool? It isn't! When Rin finishes the shifts, we'll show them what we can do. After all, they can't be possibly marrying the next day.. . . .   
  
"Sango?" a voice broke into her thoughts. "What is it, Rin?" Rin blushed. "Well,Sango..... . .I was thinking . . . .maybe we shouldn't go out to the village today. I need to finish these clothes so we may depart tomorrow." Sango smiled tenderly at her. "Okay, then," she said.   
  
"Then we'll have to think up of another plan..... . . "  
  
"Hey, what about we dress up as . . . . "  
  
~*~*~*~*~NEXT DAY*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sunlight streamed through one of the princesses' room. Sango and Kagome had thought of a plan, but almost nothing worked. Meanwhile, Rin told the others that she needed one more day to finish the shifts they were going to wear for the rest of their lives. Beginning tomorrow. . . .   
  
"Okay, just why did we volunteer to be the 3 unlucky princes in the world to marry those *shudder* ugly toads?" Prince Inuyasha muttered. "I dunno, are WE going to marry them? I had hoped to live my life with a beautiful woman for the REST of my life," Miroku also muttered. "Instead, our fathers gave us off for some pocketful of money to the three ugliest toads alive!"  
  
Sesshomaru winced. "How do you know if you didn't even see them for your own eyes?" a footman appeared at their side. The three princes turned to him. The footman gulped. "Your, your Majesties," he muttered. Miroku's eyes lit up. "You mean, the rumors aren't true after all?" he said excitely. The footman shrugged.   
  
"Top secret," he explained "Their Majesties wish to see you for the arrangement." He led them across the moat. On the way to the great hall, the brothers eyed the tapestries. Those tapestries must have cost a fortune, Sesshomaru thought to himself as he looked at them. They must be stinking rich, Inuyasha thought. I better snag a princess! Meanwhile, Miroku ignored everything except the thoughts in his head: If they're not ugly, then they musy be beautiful. And that means . . . .A line of drool appeared in his mouth.  
  
Inuyasha, noticing this, cuffed him in the ear. "Stop fooling around," he hissed at him. Miroku shot a glare in his direction, while Sesshomaru looked on, his face blank. The 27-year-old prince thought, I just want to get this over with. We have to obey our fathers, and that's why I agreed to this arrangement. Once I get this 'princess', and win her heand, I will have more power than anyone in the world!  
  
The three princes suddenly looked up and saw the king and queen coming toward them. "Welcome, boys," the king greeted them, shaking their hands rather forcefully. "May your future with our daughters be long lasting and full of happiness," the queen added, smiling at them. "Uh, Myouga, please go up and wake the princesses."   
  
Inuyasha's eyes popped out at this. "You mean," he said suspiciously, "you didn't didn't tell the pincesses about arrangement?" The king and queen glanced at each other. "I'm afraid not," the king confessed. "If we told them that they would be marrying on Sangp's birthday, they will surely run away."   
  
The three princes picked up on this. Run away? they all thought to themselves. Sudden;y, they heard a loud crash. They turned instinctively to the stairs that Myouga had walked up.   
  
"MYOUGA! Come back here!" they heard a female voice cried.   
  
*BASH*  
  
*BOOM*  
  
"How DARE YOU INVADE OUR PRIVACY! YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS!" another shouted.   
  
*CRASH*  
  
*FWWP*  
  
*BOOM*  
  
The three princes gaspe in horror. What arrangement did we get ourselves into? they all thought.   
  
*BOOM*  
  
"Hold him!"  
  
*CRASH*  
  
*BAM*  
  
*FWWP!*  
  
*CRASH*  
  
"Mercy!" Myouga's voice yelled. Wait a minute, Sesshomaru thought to himself. Maybe the other princess isn't so bad . . . .? This is not going according to plan . . . .  
  
Suddenly, 2 voices creid, "WHAT!?" The first voice cried out,"IT'S MY BRITHDAY FOR GOD'S SAKES!" The three princes sweatdropped.   
  
That, they decided, would be Sango.   
  
Chrysanthemum: HEEHEE! ^_^ Mweeeee! Sorry, but I just had tow rite this. I have to continue mr other sotires, so don't be surprised if I don't continue this! SORRY! Please review, onegai! Arigatou! ^___________^ 


	2. The Three M's: Money, Meeting, Marriage

There's No Such Thing as Love  
  
By Chrysanthemum  
  
Chapter 2: The Three M's: Money, Meeting, Marriage   
  
Diclaimer: I don't own Inuaysha.  
  
"This CAN'T be happening!" Princess Sango cried. "Well, it is happening, so you better dress up in your finest," Myouga whispered in her ear. Sango, and Kagome stopped tearing the room apart. They won't ever hurt Myouga because he has helped them many times with unfortunate suitors. He had also helped spread the rumors about them being toads.   
  
Rin came out of her toom, yawning. "I finished the clothes," she said truimphiantly. Sango glowered, "But there's 3 ugly suitors waiting downstairs," she said, pointing at Myouga. Myuoga sweatdropped. "Hey, I'm not ugly!" he defended himslef. The three girls looked at him. "We never said you were ugly," Rin said, voicing her thoughts. Although you ARE, all of the princesses then thought, smiling at each other.   
  
"Guess we shouldn't keep the princes' of frogs waiting, me?" Sango sighed. Kagome and Rin nodded glumly, trudging to their rooms. Downstairs, the princes were happy that the noise had stopped. Inuyasha sighed, rubbing his ears. This is what he had come for, and that was to marry the Princess Kagome, the middle sister of Rin and Sango.   
  
Suddenly, his ears picked up," Ok, ok, I'm going already. But why do I have to go first?!" Oh no, he thought. When I marry the wench, she better not give me this sort of trouble! Suddenly, a large, pink frilly thing came into view. It looked like a pig dressed up for show. He could see the tiny head upon the huge neck admist the dress-no, he realized, dresses.   
  
Inuyahsa let out a relieved sigh. I might even flay the wench, he thought to himslef, and let out an unconscious chuckle. Kagome looked up from the ground, glaring at him. She knew she was ugly, but he didn't have to push it! "Hey," she growled in a clear voice, not according to plan. "I know what you're thinking, and you are the most despicable person I've ever seen!"   
  
Inuyasha realized that she was talking to him. "Hey," he also growled, "I could say the same for you!" Kagome couldn't take it anymore. All of the day's tension poured out of her fists. "I HATE YOU!!" she screamed, and landed a knuckle sandwich on his shocked face. For a moment, he didn't respond. Then he heard Miroku trying not to laugh, but failing unsuccessfully. His anger burst out of control.   
  
"Who do you think you are, wench?!" he said, pointing at her. Kagome lifted her head, and also her leg, but couldn't. Inuyasha saw Kagome trying to undo her dress. His eyes widened. "W-what are you doing?" he yelled, blushing bright red. Kagome successfully pried all the useless dresses off her, and stood in front of him.   
  
Inuyasha stood sprawled on the ground. The girl in front of him glowered. All of the rumors...they were untrue! He took in her slender figure, her dark, cold, blue eyes, her silky long hair, and her blue dress did nothing to enhance her beauty."Coward!" her voice broke into his hentai thoughts. Inuyasha couln't resist a challenge when he saw one. He leaped on her, accidently knocking her to the floor.   
  
At the exact moment, she kneed him where 'the sun don't shine'. He fell against her, shock written all over his face. She easily turned him aside, and suddenly heard clapping. She turned around, eyes narrowed. Miroku grinned at her, and winced at the slumped figure lying on the floor. Ouch, that's GOT to hurt, he thought to himself.   
  
"Who are you?" the beautiful vision asked. She looked ready to fight again. Miroku stumbled to his knees and said,"Oh fair princess, this humbled Sir is not worthy of your name. Oh fair flower, if I may give you mine so I may be blessed when it touches your lips for it is Prince Miroku, here to claim the hand of Princess Sango. Pray tell me where she might be?"   
  
Kagome almost couldn't follow what he was saying, but she could see a name question when it was being asked. "It's Kagome," she said, puzzled. The slumped figure on the ground cried, "WHAT!?" Miroku tried to stifle a chuckle, but couldn't. He tried to pat Inuyasha on the head. "Poor you," he said consolely,"tell me when your funeral is next week."   
  
Kagome looked questionably at her mother. "What are they talking about?" she inquired. "You're getting married," the queen told her daughter shortly. "WHAT!!" Kagome mimicked Inuyasha, stamping her foot, which, unfortunatly, landed on Inuyasha. "F***ing wench!" he growled. Kagome stamped on him again, and screamed,"I'm not marrying anyone! You hear me!!"   
  
"Yes," a voice chorused, and Sesshomaru and Miroku turned around, and Miroku started drooling. Sango glanced at him making a mess on the carpet, in disgust, and hurried to her sister. She was wearing a deep magenta dress, whcih matched her eyes, with a red sash in the middle. She stood with Kagome, whose eyes were trained at her parents. "We. Don't. Want. To. Get. MARRIED!" they yelled together.   
  
Suddenly, Sango felt something touch the backside of her dress. Her eyebrow twitched, and she realized that it was the guy that was drooling on the carpet before. Touching HER! She whipped around, slapping him first with her hand, then her ponytail, and kicked him into Candyland. well, you know what I mean. The sound of birds twittering filled the silence in the room.   
  
"Where's Rin?" her mother finally asked. "Right here, Mother," the youngest daughter said, appearing behind her older sisters. Now it was Sesshomaru's turn to stare. So this is who I will be with for the rest life, he thought, studying her hair, and her plain brown dress. It doesn't matter. When I get my hands on the money, he thought to himself, I will have more power than anyone in the world!   
  
Rin peeked out of her eyelashes, and saw the damage that her sisters had done. Two figures were on the floor, groaning. She peeked at the last standing suitor. Wow, Rin thought to herself. The last suitor had long white hair, and two marks on either side of his face. He was really tall, taller than anyone in the room. His amber eyes looked straight at her. It's intesity made her look away and at the floor.   
  
Sesshomaru glanced at the girl again. Hmm... maybe I could use this to my advantage, he thought to himself. Perfect. "Fine," Sango said suddenly. Her younger sisters looked at her, shocked. "We'll agree to the marriage," Sango added to the last statment. Sango motioned to her sisters that they would talk later. It wouldn't matter, Sango thought, satisfied. When we run away tonight, this marriage business will be dust.   
  
"Okay," the queen faltered, hardly believing her ears. The king stumbled, and fainted, unnoticed. "Rin, you will be married to Prince Sesshomaru," she pointed to the tall man. Rin looked shocked. Maybe my dreams ARE finally coming true, Rin thought wonderingly. "Sango, you will be married to Prince Miroku," she then pointed to one of the slumped figures lying on the floor. For the second time, Sango cried," WHAT!? You don't mean this!"   
  
The queen ignored her oldest daughter, and Kagome had a sinking feeling that that she knew would be the end of her. "...And Kagome, you will be married to Prince Inuyasha," she finished, pointing to the slumped figure on the floor. Inuyasha had the urge to look up and smirk, so he did. Kagome looked like all her nightmares had come true. This can't be happening, she thought to herself, silently crying. He looks like the sort of prince that beats anyone who angers him!  
  
Inuaysha's smirk grew wider as the girl looked glazed-eyed at nothing. She will pay for this, he decieded. When the wedding is over . . . .she will pay for my humiliation!  
  
Chrysanthemum: Am I evil, or what?! I was thinking of changing the ratings to 'rated', cuz of the next chapter. It is o.O Mwee! Review, onegai! Or I won't post the next chapter. Am I evil, or what?   
  
Reviewers: yes you are, now shut up. T_T  
  
Chapter Three: Escape 


End file.
